Lee Hong Gi
Perfil *'Nombre:' 이홍기 / Lee Hong Kithumb|300px|Lee Hong Ki *'Apodo:'Hongstar. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 02-Marzo-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.77cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Signo Zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo Chino: '''Caballo *'Agencia Familia:' F&C Music. *'Familia: Padre, Madre,Hermana menor *'Grupo K-Pop: '''F.T Island Biografía Lee Hong Ki / Lee Hon'g Gi (이홍기; pronunciado ː Hongi) (nacido el 2 de marzo 1990), es un ídolo de Corea, cantante, actor y MC. Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas *Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) *Muscle Girl (MBC, 2011) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010, cameo ep 16) *More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010, cameo) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo ep 6) *On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008, cameo ep 62) *Kkangsooni (EBS, 2005) *Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) Programas *Immortal Song 2 (Ep.4-7) (2011) *KBS 100 Points Out of 100 Points - Oh My School! (2010) *Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) *SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) *GOOD DADDY (2008) *SBS Family Outing (2008) *SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) *Idol Army Season 2 (2008) Películas *Winter Child (2005) Videos Musicales *M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: 'F.T. Island *'Familia: Padres y una hermana menor y su conejito *'Escuela' Secundaria Seongji *'Universidad: 'Kyunghee University (Suwon) , Escuela de Arte y Diseño mención Cine-Teatro *'Aficiones:' Cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, jugar juegos de video *Desempeñado en la televisión la película de 2005 "겨울 아이" "Niño de Invierno" Ha aparecido en algunos programas de televisión. *'Mejores amigos : '''Lee Jae Jin (F.T Island), Choi Min Ho (SHINee), Kim Kyu Jong (SS501),Choi Jong Hoon (F.T Island), Song Seung Hyun (F.T Island), Choi Min Hwan (F.T Island), Heechul (Super Junior) ,Simon D (Supreme Team), Jang Geun Suk el actor, la actriz Park Shin Hye , el actor Yoon Si Yoon, Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Jun Hyung (Beast),Min (Miss A) *'OST de doramas: '''Interpretó "Still (as ever)" y "Promise" para You are beautiful. *Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. *Tiene un gran parecido con Mir de MBLAQ *También se parece en la cara a Kang In de Super Junior *Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela Secundaria. *Todos piensan que Hongki es el lider de F.T Island , pero el mismo aclaro que es Jong Hoon. *Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Twitter *El mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. *Poseedor de una voz unica y especial. *Le regalo un diario al cantante Ahn Daniel de Teen Top. *Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. *Canto junto a HeeChul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. *En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, En la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. *En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detras de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detras de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relacion, pero esta se quedo al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. *Duante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi Minho y EunHyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, Eunhyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. *En un programa HongKi dijo parecerse a Jang Geun Suk. *En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. *Dijo que habia peleado con el ex-miembro Oh Won Bin por que al cocinar won bin no ayudo y queria comer; entonces hong ki decidio que salieran afuera para que sus dongsengs no lo vieran pero solo se quedaron mirandose y como aun eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la television lo que causo risa a los televidentes. *Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial thumbthumbthumb Eliana Araujo Marin 04:05 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Galería 3259796_640px.jpg asian-ft-island-jeremy-kpop-lee-hong-ki-Favim.com-95281.jpg 300px-68-2.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki_Ft_Island_03092010050622.jpg Lee-hong-ki-3.jpg Lee Hong Ki cute.jpg HONG KI12.jpg Ft_island-_lee_hongki-_satisfa.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor Categoría:DJ